User blog:Eeneend/12: Just Enjoy
Hey, here's a story I wrote about half a year ago, it has nothing to do with Bionicle, but you might like it. Please note that it's actually a presentation, so it was supposed to be this short. The Student Damien Smith, a math-student at the Oxford University, looked at his watch, it was almost two o’clock in the morning. The whole night, he had been working on a complicated formula. He wrote down a few symbols and looked at his work. Spontaneously, his eye caught a few resemblances in the upper half of the formula, overjoyed, he took out his calculator and started typing. After he wrote down the result of his calculation, he noticed a subtle difference in the atmosphere. He felt a burning breath caressing his neck, filling his nose with the unbearable smell of sulphur and rotting carcasses. He turned around, there was nothing behind him. He looked back on the wooden table, his sheet of paper spontaneously vanished into the air. In the corner of his tired eye, he noticed a movement, the next moment, he laid on the ground, underneath his overthrown chair. Powerful fingers grabbed his throat, forcing him closer to the carpet. Baphomet sat on his throne of fire, in front of him, one of his most loyal and powerful slaves, Lahrash, reported about the progress with the Armageddon-Project. ‘We have not sensed any activity around the former gateways, my Lord. We expect the patrol to arrive any moment from now,’ he stammered. Baphomet could hear the fear and hatred in the repugnant voice of his servant, it didn’t matter, he didn’t need his slaves to love him, as long as they saw him as their master, he felt the same about hate or love. The Armageddon-Project was started a few days ago, after some reckless math-student had accidentally created a portal that connected the Earth with The Ninth Ring of Hell, the Portal only existed less than a tenth of a second, not even visible for human eyes, but for Baphomet, it was just enough time to send a patrol trough. Damien was beaten trough his room. He had no idea what happened, normally, he would have came up with some interesting solutions, but his state of near-unconsciousness had made his mind a bit more turbid. ‘Open the Portal,’ the aggressor commanded him. ‘Now.’ The student walked trough the desolated world, in the distance, he heard the screaming of the tortured sinners, it didn’t matter how long he was crawling there, the horizon didn’t come closer. He didn’t know where he was, he didn’t know who he was, he only knew that he was thinking. Screaming, the habitants of Hell were storming the innocent towns and streets covering the surface of Earth. Burning skyscrapers were thorn down by raging claws, to be finished off by the cruel swarms led by Beëlzebub. Cars, trees, villages, everything turned out to be a victim of the blazing inferno. Order had turned its back on the world, to let it be strangled by an overwhelming chaos. Where he was needed, there was no hero, there was Hell, but Heaven was leaving, burned down by its counterpart. Eeneend Category:Blog posts